The invention relates to a control device for a motor vehicle, particularly for the control of a gearbox, with an electronic control circuit arranged on a support plate in a housing; wherein a measurement transducer is present for measuring the hydraulic pressure, and is connected via a pressure channel to a hydraulic unit of the gearbox.
In production vehicles, highly developed electronic control devices are today used for the control of many functions, for example for the control of the gearbox. For control of an automatic transmission or an infinitely variable gearbox, the gearbox control processes signals of plural sensors, among others also pressure sensors which determine the hydraulic pressure in the gearbox, to control the gearbox. An aperture in the gearbox housing is usually provided for this purpose, in which a pressure channel with a measuring piston is formed. The measuring piston acts on a measuring transducer which converts the physical quantity, pressure, into an electrical signal. This signal is supplied to the gearbox control circuit card via a plug and connecting leads.
A disadvantage of this is that the electrical connection between the measuring transducer and gearbox control is not only technically expensive, but also susceptible to failure.